What if William Hanna and Joseph Barbera worked for Warner Bros. after leaving MGM and retained the rights for Tom and Jerry/Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law
Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law is an American animated television series comedy created by Michael Ouweleen and Erik Richter for Adult Swim. The show revolves around the activity of the Sebben & Sebben law firm, which is staffed mainly by characters who had originally been featured in past Warner Bros. Animation shows, most notably Birdman and the Galaxy Trio. Harvey Birdman''s pilot first aired on Cartoon Network on December 30, 2000. On September 2, 2001, the series moved to Adult Swim, continuing for four seasons and 39 episodes before ending on July 22, 2007. The show is also a spin-off of ''Space Ghost Coast to Coast, where Birdman got his first name from. Both Space Ghost and Birdman original series were based on action/adventure script and, decades later, applied in comedic contexts. Premise Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law features ex-superhero Harvey T. Birdman of Birdman and the Galaxy Trio as an attorney working for a law firm alongside other cartoon stars from 1960s and 1970s Warner Bros. cartoon series. Similarly, Harvey's clients are also primarily composed of characters taken from the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' franchise and another Warner Bros. cartoon series. Many of Birdman's nemeses featured in his former cartoon series also became attorneys, often representing the opposing side of a given case. Harvey usually fills the role of a criminal defense attorney, though he will act as a civil litigator or other such job when the plot calls for it. The series uses a surrealist style of comedy, featuring characters, objects, and jokes that are briefly introduced and rarely (if ever) referenced thereafter. Also, because the series relies heavily on popular culture references to classic television animation, Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law constantly delves into parody, even featuring clips of these series or specially-created scenes which mimic the distinctive style of the animation being referenced. Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law is the first Warner Bros. Animation and Williams Street cartoon to maintain continuity through the entire series. Various episodes reference Harvey's (or another superhero's) former crimefighting career. The episode Turner Classic Birdman even serves to bridge the gap between Birdman and the Galaxy Trio and Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. Instead of rigid plot structure, much of the humor is derived from the fact that superheroes and supervillains are given more realistic and human qualities, such as a mad scientist named Dr. Myron Reducto, who becomes a paranoid prosecutor. Also, several of the plots revolve around the popular myths about classic Warner Bros. characters, such as Shaggy and Scooby-Doo being stoners and Magilla Gorilla being a homosexual prison convict. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Voice actors *Gary Cole as Harvey Birdman and Judge Hiram Mightor *Stephen Colbert as Phil Ken Sebben and Myron Reducto *Peter MacNicol as X the Eliminator *Thomas Allen as Peanut *John Michael Higgins as Judge Mentok the Mindtaker, Zardo and Grape Ape *Frank Welker as Avenger (vocal effects), the Road Runner, Gogo Dodo, Fred Jones, Jerry Mouse and Tyke Bulldog *Joe Alaskey as Peter Potamus (first), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Plucky Duck, Sylvester, Tweety, Speedy Gonzales, Barnyard Dawg, Henery Hawk, Wile E. Coyote, The Tasmanian Devil and Marvin the Martian *Chris Edgerly as Peter Potamus (second), DVD, Mr. Finkerton, The Funky Phantom, Augie Doggie, Cumulus the Storm King, Captain Caveman and Fancy Fancy *Debi Mae West as Gigi *June Foray as Judge Granny and Witch Hazel *Maurice LaMarche as Azul Falcone, Stan Freezoid, Apache Chief, Pepé Le Pew, Yosemite Sam, The Brain, Spike Bulldog, Butch Cat, Fred Flintstone, Yogi Bear, Der Spuzmacher, Inch High, Speed Buggy, Hi-Riser, Doggie Daddy, Droopy, Quick Draw McGraw, Wally Gator, Morocco Mole, Garok, Cavey Jr., Magilla Gorilla, Mr. Peebles, Benny the Ball, Dum Dum, Shazzan, Atom Ant and Nitron *Kevin Michael Richardson as Barney Rubble *Tress MacNeille as Lola Bunny, Penelope Pussycat, Babs Bunny, Dot Warner, Tuffy Mouse, Wilma Flintstone and Pebbles Flintstone *Grey DeLisle as Debbie, Melissa Duck, Petunia Pig, Daphne Blake, Dr. Gale Melody and Mary *Michael McKean as Evelyn Spyro Throckmorton *Tom Kenny as Boo-Boo Bear, Elroy Jetson, Top Cat and Choo Choo *Wally Wingert as George Jetson, Astro, Hadji and Harry Twiddles *Neil Ross as Vulturo, Dr. Benton Quest and Ding-A-Ling Wolf *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig *Billy West as Tom Cat and Elmer Fudd *Phil LaMarr as Black Vulcan *Matt Peccini as The Bear *Paget Brewster as Birdgirl *Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Pinky and Baba Looey *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner *Bill Farmer as Foghorn Leghorn and Secret Squirrel *Dee Bradley Baker as Jonny Quest and Lizardman *Diane Michelle as Jane Jetson and Orbity *B.J. Ward as Velma Dinkley *Lewis Black as Elliott the Deadly Duplicator *Scott Innes as Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo *Steve Blum as Yakky Doodle